epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LemonCore/Ghostface vs Edvard Munch. Lemon Rap Battle(s)
hewwo. full disclosure, i started writing this in fucking october. i’m happy to have that bandage off, and i’m decently satisfied with the result. alright, formal intro time. Welcome back, my friends and acquaintances, to Lemon Rap Battle(s), I promise I’ll rebrand eventually. Ghostface, mysterious slasher who runs a quaint hotline of psychological torment, Faces off against Edvard Munch, Norwegian painter and tortured artist™ to see which Scream king will wear the crown. In all honesty, I genuinely appreciate the warm response my first battle received, hopefully this one up to par. Any and all feedback is appreciated, of course. also, side note: “Munch” is pronounced like “Moonk”, that’s important to the rhyme scheme lmfao Beat: Ghost Song Battle LEMON RAP BAAAAATTTTTTLLLLLEEEEE(SSSSSS) GHOSTfaCE vs EDVAArd MUUnCh commence Ghostface: (0:14) Hello? Who is this? I must’ve dialed the wrong number But the forged Van Gogh looks drab. I knew you could use a splash of color. Didn’t you watch my scary movies? Facing me’s a death wish, fucker! Perhaps your insides will hang up on you, and you’ll die just like your mother! I always bring terror back, while you’re always falling into Despair I’ll drop you like your engineer course, you couldn’t build back your career! They say the art reflects the artist. Like your paint, your fame has faded Your loss is fated, I’ll be the second Father Death to leave you devastated! Edvard Munch: (0:43) Ghosts come and go, but I always leave an Impression. Your franchise sunk fast, and I thought I had a deep depression. You’re more of a Sick Child than I was, but what I spit is even iller! I’m the most painterly MC, call me Ghostface Killah! Your flow’s so atrocious, It’s not worth investigating that strange noise You couldn’t hide that hip-hop abomination with a changed voice! Your threats don’t affect me, they’re more pointless than your sequels! What good are they against the man who tethered Death to the easel? No one cares who’s under that mask! Either way, you best respect! Someone’s on a rap massacre, and I’m the only suspect! You’re smoking if you think you can win, even though I’m carrying the snout. I’ll ruin you harder than the Wayanses did, so WAZZUP now? Ghostface: (1:26) You’d know about smoking, but I’m a bigger threat to you than tuberculosis! You better remember Rule 2 before the next time you get toasted! Misanthropes are easy targets. I’ll croak you in your own remoteness and the whole world will ignore your calls, I’ll ensure that you’re Ghosted! Here’s the big picture; you’re more boring than watching paint dry Instead, let’s make this the first scary movie where the virgin won’t survive! I’m painting the town red, you confine your madness to a canvas and made art so substandard, not even Hitler could stand it! But I wouldn’t say he’s the only reason your legacy’s dishonored ‘Cause your biggest contribution to culture was the Home Alone VHS cover! I’ve got a bad Craven for blood, a real hard case of the Munchies. So, tell me, Eddie, what’s your favorite scary movie? Edvard Munch: (2:09) Virgin, fiend? My models loved my brush strokes While Sidney cuts you off when you try to get your Wood burrowed! You climbed to the slasher hall of infamy, armed with one tiny knife But next to chainsaw kooks and inflamed clawed spooks, you don’t really suffice! The only homicide you’re commiting is your film’s murder on my bearing! How will you gut the star like a fish, when all you do is smoke red herrings? Try your best to come back, but your show couldn’t revive your franchise Your terror reigned for a night, and your fame was Dead By Daylight Who won? Ghostface Edvard Munch Category:Blog posts